Who put it there?
by Lovable Loner
Summary: 'There had been a rumour about a sword sticking out of a stone in the middle of the forest...literally in the stone' One-shot of how Arthur might get Excalibur.


**Hi, so this is a little one-shot I wrote while writing 'Poison Truth' and I really hope you like it. I know it's not a very original story but oh well, this is my version.**

**Thank you to Susie666 for editing the story, she's amazing (although don't tell her I said that – I'd never live it down).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There had been a rumour about a sword sticking out of a stone in the middle of the forest...<em>literally<em> in the stone.

When Arthur had first heard about it he had howled with laughter, thinking the whole tale to be utter rubbish. However, when one of his knights had approached him to say that he had seen it and that it was indeed real, Arthur's second thought was that it was magic, but he couldn't get his head round one significant point – Why in all of Albion would a sorcerer put a _sword_ in a _stone_?

The next gossip that reached him was that whoever pulled the sword from the stone would one day rule over all of Albion. Apparently the sword was magical and was only to be wield by the true king, 'The Once and Future King' the Druids apparently said, and that only he could master it and it's true power. The sword's namewas Excalibur - who _names_ a _sword_?

Arthur slowly became intrigued by the stories and his desire to see it for he himself grew stronger and stronger as the days passed. However, he never found the time, until now.

Ever since they had won Camelot back he had assumed the role of regent as it seemed his father was too far gone to rule anymore. Day by day, he and his people were repairing the broken kingdom, and when it finally seemed to be strong enough to last a morning without him, he and his friends rode off into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Are we nearly there yet?" Moaned Gwaine, as he shifted uncomfortably on his saddle.<p>

The group chuckled as Arthur looked back at his knight "You sound like child...even worse than Merlin!"

"Hey!" Merlin shouted back from his position next to Lancelot.

"Only a little further" responded Leon; he was leading the way as he and Elyan were the only ones to have visited the sword before.

"That's what you said hal..." Gwaine cut himself off as they approached a clearing, all finally seeing Excalibur...and it was definitely sticking out of a _stone._

"Wow..." breathed Arthur as he dismounted, his knights humming in approval. Arthur only tore his eyes away to help Gwen also dismount. When they had tied their horses they all approached the magnificent sight.

The prince caught Gwen's brow crease and he looked at her questionably.

"I swear...I swear I've seen that sword before" she finally answered.

The other groups of men, women and children - the sword had certainly drawn a lot of attention – separated to let them through. Gwaine and Elyan walked closer when the others stopped, inspecting the sword. Merlin just sat on a log to the side, a smile firmly on his face.

"So do you think it's true?" Muttered Percival, "Do you really think that whoever pulls the sword from the stone will rule over all of Albion."

"Truthfully, it sounds like a load of-"

"Yes, thank you, Gwaine" Arthur interrupted, "No matter what the stories are, no one king can rule Albion, it's impossible." The prince sighed.

"Not impossible, just a little unlikely" Everyone turned to Merlin, who was still sitting. "One king can rule...he just can't be a prat."

"Well that takes Arthur from the list" added Gwaine, a rich smile directed at his highness.

Surprisingly, Arthur didn't glare back, but instead look back at the sword, his face unreadable.

"However" continued Gwaine "I, _Sir _Gwaine, am the greatest man alive." The eruptions of laughter from knights showed their dismissal of that statement. "Hey! I am; I can beat you all in a fight, blind, I can drink way more than any of you and _still_ stand, and all the ladies can't refuse my handsomeness." To which he added a wink to Gwen, Gwen rolling her eyes in response. "So I believe I will free the sword and will soon be able to boss all of _you _around."

Gwaine made his way back to the stone, his friends still laughing. Rubbing his hands together dramatically, Gwaine smirked and then gripped the leather handle. However, as he pulled, it wouldn't budge, no matter how much strength he put into it. He finally let go and moved back to the group.

"That is definitely in tight" Gwaine said, a little out of breath.

Merlin noticed that Gwaine didn't look even a little disappointed, but of course the servant knew the knight well enough that he knew Gwaine wouldn't want to be King...it was _far_ too much work, and too little time for the tavern.

Lancelot tried then, but he was unsuccessful as well and everyone decided that Percival should try next as both Elyan and Leon had already attempted when they had first visited the clearing. Lancelot sat next to Merlin, watching the others.

"You know who's going to succeed, don't you?"

Merlin beamed at him innocently, "Do I?"

"You know everything Merlin...and you don't seem very interested which makes me feel that you already know what's going to happen."

His friend's smile only grew in response as he looked back to the others.

"Come on, if muscles can't pull it out, no one has a chance!" Gwaine said as he laughed with everyone.

"Yeah, Percival," Elyan added, "Show us your almighty strength."

Percival nodded and went to the stone; he bent his legs for extra strength as he grabbed the hand and pulled. It still wouldn't move.

"Well that proves magic was used." Every one gave Elyan a '_no kidding'_ look, "well someone really strong could have decided to put it there."Elyan responded defensively but the looks didn't stop as Percival rejoined the group.

"You know what's strange?" Asked Gwen as they all turned to her, she and Arthur had been unusually quiet and everyone was slightly shocked at her sudden question. "That all you knights have tried, however, the _prince_ hasn't tried to free the sword that would make a man a _king_."

She looked blatantly at Arthur, who was beside her, but he only shook his head.

"No one can rule _all_ of Albion!" he said fervently as he moved away and back to the horses. "It's impossible."

"I thought we had already decided that it wasn't impossible." Merlin sighed as he got up and moved to block Arthur. The prince tried to move around his servant, but Merlin just side stepped so that he remained in the way.

"Merlin, move!" Arthur hissed.

Merlin just shook his head, "You're scared" he whispered, so quiet that only the pair could hear.

"No I'm not! Now, _move_!"

Finally Merlin moved, although calling over his shoulder, still quiet enough that only Arthur heard.

"You know, Arthur, I see you as many things, some bad and some good, but I've never seen you as a coward...until now..."

"Excuse me?" Arthur all but shouted as he moved back to his servant, however they both knew he had heard.

"You won't try because there are two possibilities, either it doesn't budge or you'll pull out the sword."

Arthur just glared at him, daring him to continue.

"And you're terrified of both, so you don't try. If you fail to remove the sword then you'll feel like a failure, because you think that means you'll fail as a leader - that you failed you're father, you're people...us. For them its fine, they can try because they have nothing to loss...but you do so you'd rather not.

"But then if that doesn't happen and you do succeed in taking out the sword then the highest expectations will be made of you, especially when you believe that uniting the land can't happen. You'd be scared that you won't succeed and fail the _whole_ of Albion. You have pressure on you _now_, you're scared that you might break under any more."

"So, _Mer_lin, what does you're idiotic brain say I should do..._if _you're right that is...which you're _not_." But Merlin could tell he was by the way Arthur had softened a little, however, anger at being so transparent to his servant was still bubbling on the surface.

"By facing you're fear, like the brave knight you are and not running away like a coward." Merlin said, a hard bite in his tone, but then he soften, "Arthur, if you leave now you'll regret it, trust me, you'll be a fantastic King, one that will be remembered in the centuries to come, and if you are the 'Once and Future King' then you can't escape the destiny before you...trust me on that, if nothing else." Merlin added, a small smile lighting his face.

Arthur stared at him, trying to find any lie or jest, but there was nothing.

"You know, Merlin, these wise speeches are coming more and more frequently, it's worrying." And then Arthur strode forward, through his confused knights as they wondered what Merlin had said.

He stood in front of the stone, staring at it, as the many groups of travellers stopped their discussions, moving closer to get better a view and curiously watch the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

Merlin moved to the front of the gathering crowd to stand next to Gwen. Arthur looked toward his two closest friends, smiles on both of their faces as they gazed back at him; Gwen gave a small nod that told Arthur that no matter what, she'll stand by him.

And so, with one last glance at the crowd, he gripped the handle and pulled. He had expected no response, for it to stay stead fast like it had done before, but instead it left its imprisonment so smoothly, as if taking a knife from butter.

He stared at it in amazement, the crowd shocked in to silence, but then Merlin shouted "long live the King!" not surprised one bit and started clapping. Soon everyone else in joined in, clapping and cheering.

Gwen smile matched Merlin's – oozing pride – as she walked up to Arthur; she stopped in front of him and took his face into her hands.

"I knew you would do it." She whispered as she softly pressed her lips to his. Arthur's free hand held her waist as the other dropped down, Excalibur firmly in his grasp. When Gwen finally withdrew she took the hand at her waist and guided him through the crowd, who parted to let them through, Merlin and the knights following them to the horses.

* * *

><p>"You know what I don't understand is why Arthur was the one to pull it out." Gwaine said absently on their ride back to Camelot.<p>

"Well thank you Gwaine for your support" Arthur responded sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Defended Gwaine, "I meant, I think we're all sure that it was a sorcerer who put it there, right? So why did a _sorcerer_ name _Arthur_ King of Albion? Why not someone who _didn't _prosecute their kind?"

"Perhaps the sorcerer thought Arthur would have more of an open mind than Uther, or they knew that Arthur's nothing like his father, that he'll be a much better King." Responded Merlin, but quickly wished he'd kept his mouth shut when everyone looked at him strangely.

"Or maybe he's just really, _really_ stupid." Answered Elyan, no one but Lancelot noticed Merlin's hurt and annoyed expression.

"Well that would make a lot sense."

"What do you mean sire?" Leon politely asked.

"Well, he did put a _sword_ in a _stone_! What intelligent person would do that? Who wakes up one day anyway and thinks 'Ooo, I'm going to put a really, really beautiful sword in to a stone'? They must have _way_ too much time on their hands!"

"Not when they work for you, they don't" Merlin muttered.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur called over his shoulder.

"Nothing, sire" Merlin called back, "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>So did anyone pick up on the Doctor Who quote? Please review to tell me what you thought; it'll help me write the 'Whisperings of a Cave' faster this weekend.<strong>

**LL x**


End file.
